Error 404: Archivo no Encontrado
by Ireth Isilra
Summary: "Sherlock se despierta y encuentra una nota amarilla pegada a su mesita de noche." Traducción de nejem. John&Sherlock. One-Short.


Error 404: Archivo No Encontrado

By nejem

Traducido Por Ireth Isilra

_(Ni el fic, ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo quiero ayudar a difundir esta obra de arte a todos aquellos que no pueden o no se atreven a leer en inglés)_

* * *

><p>Sherlock se despierta y encuentra una nota amarilla pegada a su mesita de noche.<p>

_Negro, dos de azúcar. Té sin azúcar y con un toque de leche que apenas se note para John._ Dice.

Se levanta, colocándose su vieja bata azul, dejándola abierta y libre para flamear alrededor de él mientras baja las escaleras y se dirige a la cocina. Parpara su café siguiendo las instrucciones escritas en el pequeño trozo de papel: negro con dos de azúcar; y toma un cuidadoso sorbo. Le gusta.

John aún está dormido, tendrá que acordarse de hacerle su té más tarde. Toma papel y lápiz, lo escribe y lo deja sobre el mueble de la cocina.

_Té, sin azúcar y con un toque de leche._

Está fuera, entre las colmenas cuando John lo llama. Antes de que pase un minuto siente suaves pisadas sobre el pasto tras él y un abrazo por la cintura.

"Has estado aquí afuera por horas. Ven adentro, la temperatura está bajando, haré sopa para la cena"

'Te equivocas', piensa Sherlock mientras lo sigue. John está equivocado, no pueden haber sido horas, había estado adentro preparando café hace diez minutos.

Antes de que entren a la cocina, John se para frente a él y le besa suavemente la frente, intentando alivianar su gesto de preocupación, antes de ir hacia el horno y comenzar a preparar la comida.

Los ojos de Sherlock recaen sobre el mueble de la cocina y ve otra nota amarrilla allí.

_Té, sin azúcar y con un toque de leche._

Se olvidó de hacer el té para John.

Sherlock se despierta y encuentra una nota azul pegada a su mesita de noche.

_ Aburrido. Llamar a Lestrade, encontrar un caso, aburrido._

Se levanta, colocándose su vieja bata azul, dejándola abierta y libre para flamear alrededor de él mientras baja las escaleras en busca de su teléfono. Suena una, dos, tres veces antes de que Lestrade conteste. Sherlock no le da tiempo para que hable.

"Puedo sentir como se pudre mi cerebro, necesito un caso."

Lestrade suspira al otro lado del teléfono. Sherlock no puede verlo, pero el hombre lleva su ya arrugada mano hasta su cara, pasándola por su frente en un gesto cansado.

"Sherlock, estoy retirado, ¿recuerdas? No puedo darte un caso, ya no tengo acceso a las investigaciones."

Frunce el ceño confundido y piensa. ¿Lestrade está retirado? Eso no tiene sentido, sólo hace una semana estaban investigando juntos el caso de los suicidios en serie.

Baja la vista a la mesa de centro frente al sofá y ve otra notita azul.

_Mira el espejo, recuerda mirarte al espejo._

Camina hacia la oscura chimenea y allí, en la repisa sobre ella, ve su reflejo: su cabello es aún rizado, siempre rizado, desordenado por una larga noche de sueño, y gris. Tiene unas cuantas mechas muy blancas por aquí y por allá. Las líneas de expresión en su frente y boca están marcadas con arrugas de preocupación y estudio, la edad y la vida. Sus ojos aún brillan, luminosos y atentos, los ojos de un hombre que ha vivido más de medio siglo.

"¿Sherlock? ¿Sigues allí?"

Su vista pasa desde el espejo a la mesa de centro, a la nota azul.

"Eres viejo."

Lestrade resopla al teléfono, medio divertido, medio cansado.

"Si, lo soy."

"Lo había olvidado."

"Está bien, ahora lo recuerdas."

Sherlock se despierta y encuentra una nota verde pegada a su mesita de noche.

_Mycroft está muerto._

Se levanta, colocándose su vieja bata azul, dejándola abierta y libre para flamear alrededor de él mientras se encamina hacia el baño. John esta allí, tomando una ducha.

"Mycroft está muerto."

John corta el agua y abre la cortina, tomando una toalla que estaba cerca para secarse. Sale de la tina y mira a Sherlock con ligera preocupación, observando por un momento la colorida notita en sus manos.

"Lo sé. ¿Se te ha olvidado?"

Sherlock le devuelve la mirada por un largo minuto: se le olvidó. Odia admitirlo, pero sí, se le olvidó.

Asiente.

"¿Quién es Mycroft?"

John reacciona como si le hubieran pegado un golpe en la cara. Respira profundo, mirando hacia el techo por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a fijarse en Sherlock, su brillante y loco y anciano y enfermo Sherlock.

"Es tu hermano. Tu hermano mayor, solían pelear mucho entre ustedes, pero era obvio a ojos de todos que se querían—"

Debe dejar de hablar porque se le quiebra la voz. Parpadea una, dos, tres veces. Unos cuantos parpadeos más y las lágrimas han desaparecido de donde sea que hayan venido.

"Pon la tetera a hervir, ¿sí? Yo me vestiré y luego podemos hablar de Mycroft si tú quieres"

Sherlock mira a John dándole una pequeña y triste sonrisa. Se pregunta por qué está triste. Asiente.

"Sí, creo que me gustaría recordar a mi hermano."

Sherlock se despierta y encuentra una nota rosa pegada a su mesita de noche.

_Bota la cabeza que está en el refrigerador._

Se levanta, colocándose su vieja bata azul, dejándola abierta y libre para flamear alrededor de él mientras baja la escalera dirigiéndose al refrigerador.

"Buenos días" lo saluda John con una sonrisa.

Sherlock lo ignora y abre el refrigerador, sus ojos escaneando los contenidos de éste y sus manos moviendo y cambiando de lugar comida y botellas.

"¿Qué estás buscando?" pregunta John, la paciencia es audible en su voz.

"La cabeza."

Un suspiro.

Sherlock siente a John moverse tras él, sus manos buscando las suyas para detener su frenética búsqueda.

"No ha habido una cabeza en este refrigerador desde hace mucho años."

Observa a John y de pronto lo recuerda: el pasado, estaba lloviendo afuera, John abría el refrigerador y se alejaba de inmediato con asco ante una cabeza, un pie, un corazón. Recuerda a John, un John más joven. Cerraba el refrigerador, negando con la cabeza, murmurando algo acerca de conseguir un refrigerador separado para los experimentos y pedirle a Molly que nunca más vuelva a prestarle partes del cuerpo humano a Sherlock.

Sherlock se mueve rápidamente hacia el living buscando su teléfono, John lo sigue de cerca con el ceño fruncido, preocupado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?"

"Acabo de recordarlo, Molly."

"¿Qué hay con Molly?"

"Nunca le agradecí por la cabeza. Debería llamarla, fue una cabeza útil."

John sólo ve como Sherlock se agacha para buscar su teléfono bajo el sillón. No tiene corazón para decirle que fue al funeral de Molly hace sólo una semana. Sherlock lo recordará, con el tiempo.

Sherlock se despierta y encuentra una nota morada pegada a su mesita de noche.

_John. Pase lo que pase, recuerda a John._

Se levanta, colocándose su vieja bata azul, dejándola abierta y libre para flamear alrededor de él mientras baja la escalera y se dirige a su pequeño patio.

John está allí, sentado en una silla y leyendo el diario. No hay una taza de té en sus manos, Sherlock se olvidó de hacerlo. Tampoco se preparó café.

Se acerca por la espalda y se agacha para rozar sus labios contra la sien de John.

"Se me olvidó decirte que te amo."

No puede verlo, pero siente como John sonríe.

Sherlock se despierta y encuentra una nota amarilla pegada a su mesita de noche.

_No te preocupes de hacer té._

Se levanta, colocándose su vieja bata azul, dejándola abierta y libre para flamear alrededor de él mientras baja la escalera.

La casa está en silencio.

* * *

><p>NA: Enconté esta joyita ayer procrastinando en tumblr y de inmediato tuve que pedirle a la autora que me dejara traducirlo a lo que ella muy amablemente aceptó, con la única condición de que posteara el link a su trabajo original, así que aquí está: sherlockbbc-fic (.) livejournal (.) com / 12826 (.) html?thread=68782874#t68782874 (remover los parentesis y espacios, para verlo).

Como sea, quiero dedicarle esta traducción, primero a nejem, quién lo escribió, porque lo amé con toda mi triste y adolorida alma. Creo que definitivamente más gente debe leerlo, por eso este trabajo. Segundo, a Rei, una de mis betas, por aguantarme las faltas de ortografía más estúpidas del mundo y no hacerme bullying por ello. Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, a mi por largo tiempo perdida beta, Ninde, que con sus consejos ayuda a mejorar mi redacción y el estilo de cada uno de mis fics; es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

A ustedes, quienes me leen, lamento de mi indecisión con respecto a los fandoms que elijo para escribir, pero les agradezco los mensajitos que siempre me dejan y que me hacen feliz.

¡Muchas gracias a todos!


End file.
